The present invention relates to an eraser assembly for any manner of writing instrument, and particularly to an eraser device for attachment to the writing end portion of a writing instrument which includes a branching or furcated eraser.
Both mechanical and conventional writing instruments, such as pencils, pens, etc., for many years have been adapted to provide an attached eraser generally at the end of the cylindrical pencil barrel opposite from the writing end of the instrument. For example, conventional wood pencils typically are provided with a non-removable and non-adjustable eraser attached by means of a cylindrical metal band and sized such that the exhaustion of the usable portion of the eraser hopefully coincides with the life of the pencil as it is used and resharpened.
Mechanical pencils, on the other hand, have a virtually unlimited life by virtue of replacement pencil leads. As a result, mechanical pencils are sometimes provided with an adjustable eraser mechanism and replacement erasers disposed at the non-writing end of the instrument. Examples of these eraser mechanisms can be found, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,671,393; 3,072,101; 3,099,251; and 4,352,580. Each of the listed U.S. Patents provides a unique type of adjustment mechanism to facilitate extension of additional portions of an eraser at the non-writing end as the eraser is consumed during normal use.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,473,090 to Ferry discloses a eraser assembly which is mounted to the outside of a lead pencil generally at the writing end of the pencil. The assembly is configured to be pushed forward to bring an attached eraser in close proximity to the lead point. Sliding of the assembly forward places the eraser segment at a point beyond the writing tip of the pencil. This eraser assembly suffers a significant disadvantage in that the assembly at the writing end unbalances the pencil, obscures the point of the pencil and written material, is subject to relatively easy loss or misplacement, and presents an unnecessary obstruction to finger placement on the writing instrument.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,419 to Saleen discloses a sleeved eraser assembly similar to that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,473,090, but is intended for use with a mechanical pencil. This assembly suffers the same disadvantages noted above with the '090 patent.
None of the above-listed references provide maximum convenience to the user of a conventional or mechanical pen or pencil and have not succeeded in making the application of the eraser almost as easy and convenient as the application of the writing point of the instrument.